Trapped
by JCWHFAN
Summary: What would have happened if Rose was found by Cal and stayed with him because of her daughter. Not thebest summery but i think you will enjoy it so please read and reviews would be great! There will be some interesting twists.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note- this is my first titanic fan fiction that I have posted. I hope you enjoy it, read & review

Disclaimer- I know I own none of this I just wish I did.

Chapter 1

Brea Hockley flopped down on her bed as her maid put away her clothes from her suitcase. She and her mother, Rose had just come back from a trip to Europe. Brea thought it absurd that someone else was putting away her clothes but that was the world she had been born into. A world of money, social standing, and properness. It wasn't all bad, her mother wasn't controlling like most other first class mothers. She tried hard to give her many experiences and let her explore instead of confining her.

She grabbed the pad of paper from beside her bed and began to sketch the scene outside her window.

Rose was putting away some of her belongings when Cal came in. She never thought or referred to him as her husband. She would have much rather set out for the horizon, that had been her plan, but her daughter had changed things. After accepting that Jack was truly dead she was in a haze of despair and when Cal found her on the lower deck of the Carpathian she did not have strength or the will to fight him. She let him take her back to high society and Philadelphia where the wedding continued to be planed. She was so stricken with grief that she frankly didn't care. Until one morning, months later she woke up and suddenly remembered her promise that in all the grief she had seemingly forgotten. She began to plan her escape, so she could fulfill her promise to her one true love. Her plans interrupted by the sudden urge to throw up. It did not take her long to discover why; she was pregnant, pregnant with Jack's child. As much as she wanted to head out to the horizon she realized that was impossible. She could not run away to live on the streets when she was pregnant. She would not put her child, their child, in that kind of danger. She was no longer on her own she had another life to care and she knew what she had to do, she had to marry Caldon Hockley. She would sacrifice her dreams so that her child could have it's. She made a new plan. She went to Cal and made him a proposition. She explains that she would agree to marry him; he in turn would support her child and allow her to raise it how she saw fit and live how she wanted.

"Hello Rose." Cal said cordially.

"Hello.' she responded in the same slightly cold tone. They were husband and wife in name but that was it. They didn't even share a bedroom. Rose traveled and had as many adventures as possible, she knew it wasn't exactly what Jack had wanted for her but she was fine with it as long as Brea lived her life to the fullest. Rose smiled at a picture on her nightstand, it was of her and Brea on horses, the rollercoaster in the background, and the first time she took her to Santa Monica. Brea had been about seven and they had ridden the rollercoaster and rode horses on the beach. Cal left realizing Rose had nothing more to say to him. He wandered up the stairs and to Brea's room. He tried to keep up appearances but he had never been particularly fond of the girl and as far as he could it was the same for her. She never referred to him as father, just sir, perhaps she knew. She had the Hockley name but her looks where purely Dawson. Her blue eyes, her smile, her reddish/ blond hair, a combo of Rose's and that gutter rats. It was obvious to everyone, Ruth knew, he was sure his father knew that his only "grandchild" was not of his blood, he suspected even Molly Brown knew. They had run into her at a party, years ago. He could see the look in her eye; after all she had met that Dawson filth. No one ever said a word, of course

"Hello, young Lady. How was your trip?" He said in a friendly tone. When she did not respond, he saw that she was concentrating on something, a drawing. Something else she had gotten from Dawson and he hated it. As much as he hated the looks she got from him, he couldn't stand the fact that she could draw.

"Haven't I told you before that those drawings are a waste of time and that I didn't want to see It." he said in a commanding voice.

"While I appreciate your opinion, I don' see how it could bother you." She responded with a fake air of politeness, she was so stubborn, just like Rose.

"We have had this discussion before, you know it just does. Oh never mind, just be ready for dinner tonight. We have some important guests." Cal said storming out, a smug smile in his lips.

That night at dinner it was Cal, Rose, Brea, one of Cal's business associates Peter Rollins and is son Carter. Carter was in his twenties, tall, and he had green eyes with dark brown hair. Brea had met him before, but something was different, the way he looked at her. As she entered the dinning room, dressed in an in elegant silver evening gown. Her long, curly hair pulled back, she noticed his eyes on her. It wasn't a look of admiration though, it was more of possession.

Dinner was filled with meaningless talk and after it came to a close Carter asked Brea if she would take a walk with him. She could feel Cal's eyes on her, she knew he was already displeased with her, which really didn't matter to her but just to avoid another one of Cal's fits, she politely agreed. Rose gave Cal a confused look and as soon as they left, she spoke.

"Excuse me Mr. Rollins, I need to speak to Cal for a moment..." Giving Cal a look and motioning for him to follow her into the next room.

"What going on here." she asked once they were out of ear shot of their guest

"He likes her, and asked permission to court her, if she agrees, of course" He explained

"You should have told me, lest you forget out agreement, she is mine to raise."

"I would never forget our deal Rose, it all on her terms. Now shall we return to our guest?" He asked smiling He had indeed not forgotten their deal; he simply had a new plan.

As the walked through the garden Brea became curious as to what exactly was going.

"I think you are very beautiful and quite interesting." Carter said as they walked

"Oh." Brea stopped walking and stared at him.

"Our fathers believe we will be a good match."

"They do? We've met, what three or four times? How did they come to that conclusion?"

"As do I."

" With all due respect you don't know me." Carter reached for her hand and she jerked away.

"Your father said you could be difficult, I can see that now but I'm sure I can handle it."

" He doesn't know me either."

" I know this is a bit of a shock but the plans are already in the works, it will benefit both of their companies."

" And what of us."

" Brea don't be naive, you know this is how it works, always has. Look at your mother." She had nothing to say to that because it was true and she never understood it. Her mother was not like the rest of their crowd, she was a free sprit, yet she still had married a man that she clearly didn't love. Her mother was the strongest person she knew and if her mother couldn't get out of it, how could she? She felt trapped, maybe this was just the way it was. She thought as she felt Carter's lips land on hers and did not resist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Brea woke, she had gotten very little sleep, the night before still fresh in her head. Carter had walked her back to the house and she retired to her room with little more then a goodnight to Rose and Cal. She got dressed and went downstairs to Cal's office."

"Is mother here?" Brea asked since she had not seen her.

"No she went shopping."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Ay, I'm sure Carter informed you of the plans."

"He did, so good of someone to tell me."

" Brea, I have been lenient about many things, I've allowed you to be rude and disrespectful, but no longer, this marriage will happen, everyone knows this is for the best." He said sternly.

"Everyone knows? Does Mom know? And best for who, you? Because I can't see much benefit at being married at 16 to a person I barely know." She responded calmly but forcefully.

" How dare you, you ungrateful little gutter rat." He screamed, getting up form his desk and grabbing her arm forcefully. He slammed her against the wall and slapping her hard on the face.

" You will get married. You will tell your mother that you want this, nothing different. If speak a word of unhappiness, you will be truly sorry and Rose will be as well, is this in any way unclear?" When she only nodded he slapped her once more.

" I want to hear you say it"

"No." She replied tears streamed down her face.

" Good, I know you wouldn't want anything to happen to yourself or your mother. Now my dear, go clean yourself up you look horrible." He said dismissing her.

Later that day after she had cleaned up she heard Cal call her downstairs. She responded quickly to see Carter Standing next to him. She knew what was going to happen, she took a deep breath preparing herself.

"Hello Brea." Carter greeted politely

" Hello." She greeted somewhat coldly

"I would like you to accompany me to a party tonight." She didn't want to go but she knew what would happen if she didn't, her face still slightly held the pain.

" I'd love to." She said flatly with a fake smile.

" Wonderful, I'll come for you at seven." Brea nodded

She went to the party, it was nothing special. She was actually quite board but she pretended . Carter kissed her at the door and when she entered the house was surprised to see her mother. She was sitting a the chair, wearing her nightgown, waiting for her.

"Hello mother." She said quite surprised.

"What are you doing?"

" What do you mean, you knew of my date."

"That's not what I mean, do you really like this boy?" Brea wanted so much to cry, to tell her mother what was going on but she couldn't.

"Yes mother, he is very nice. Goodnight." She lied and went to bed.

The weeks went by as did the dates with Carter. Brea spent very little with her mother, it was easier to lie that way. She knew what was coming when Carter asked her to dinner one night. Cal, Rose, and Carter's father were all there when Carter stood and announced he had something to ask.

" Brea, I would like you to be my wife." Even though she had suspected this was coming she was not prepared for it. She knew everyone was staring, waiting for her answer. She looked at Rose, shock in her eyes. Brea looked away quickly and looked at Cal. He looked at her sternly. She swallowed hard.

"Yes." Then she looked down quickly. She was indeed trapped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brea was out with her mother shopping for a dress for her engagement gala. Rose couldn't understand why Brea was doing this. She loved her daughter and would stand behind her decision, if it what she truly wanted but she didn't look happy. She wanted to know what she was thinking.

" Brea, I know I've asked you this before but are you sure you want to marry this boy." Rose asked grabbing her arm and looking her in the eye.

" Oh, look at that dress it's lovely." She said pointing and walking toward it. She hated herself for what she was doing but she would not put her mother in danger. As they walked down the sidewalk she saw a small art studio. She had loved to draw but with the recent events, she just didn't have it in her. She stopped in front staring. Wanting so much to be able to have that in her again.

" Come on, lets go in." Rose said leading her in.

" Hi ma'am. Do you draw?" A middle aged woman asked as she approaching them.

" No, I don't but my daughter has quiet the gift." Rose responded smiling that her daughter had gotten her fathers gift.

" Oh, really have you heard of the Art Institute of Santa Monica, its a wonderful school."

" Yes, well we really must be going, come on mother." Rose looked confused and bid farewell to the lady, completely at odds of what was going on with her daughter.

Brea arrived home, going straight to her room. She closed the door and began to cry. What was she doing. Lying to her mother, agreeing to marry a man she barely knew. She was afraid of Cal but she was more scare of what she was becoming. Maybe her mother hadn't gotten free but she wanted more for her, " to live life to the fullest." and now she was determined to do so, she just had to figure out how. She walked over to her desk and noticed her abandoned sketchbook, she suddenly knew. She practically ran down stairs, finding Cal in his office. She entered the room and closed the door behind her. Cal looked up in surprise.

" I can't do this." she said in a hushed tone.

" Oh, its to late for that , my dear."

" I know I already agreed to marry, Carter. I just mean it's happening too fast. I need more time." she said with a new strength.

"What do have in mind." He saw a renewed fire in her eyes, she was stubborn.

" I want to go to an art school. Give me one year and I'll come back and marry Carter. If you don't agree, I can understand but you must understand I will make life very difficult for you. I can tarnish your reputation and the very Hockley name, if you do not agree." Cal could tell she was serious and had no doubt she could do it. If he gave her this he would still have some control.

" Fine, one year, make it count." She nodded leaving him alone.

" I intend to." She said smiling once was out of his office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rose was pleasantly surprised to hear Brea say she wanted to go to art school. She had no idea what had come over her daughter these past months but she was glad to see that familiar fire in her eyes return. As she helped her pack, she saw only excitement for her upcoming adventure. Rose was astounded that Cal had made no comment about this being a waste of time and of money, not that that would have stopped it but it was customary for Cal to make some comments along those lines. At the train station Rose Hugged and kissed her only child.

" Have fun, you'll do wonderfully."

"Have a fun time." Cal said in a friendly tone but Brea caught his meaning, that this would be her last time for freedom. She grabbed her bag, choosing to ignore it.

Brea arrived at the school after an unimaginable long train ride but she was so exhilarated by actually being there. She found her room and was meet by her roommate.

"Emily Sullivan" She introduced. Emily was a girl of average size and looks. Her brown hair quite straight. Her eyes were the color of honey. She seemed nice and Brea looked forward to getting to know her but right now she wanted to go exploring.

"Brea Hockley. Pleasure to meet you." Brea was beginning to feel relaxed in this new place. She grabbed her sketchbook before leaving the small room. She walked around the grounds, taking in her surroundings. As the sun began to set, she looked for a good place to sketch it. She noticed just how many others were doing the same thing, some drawing faces around them, others taking in bits of the landscape. For the first time she was surrounded by a group of people with the same interest, people's whose conversations would not revolve around money, business, and other meaningless subjects.

She found the perfect spot atop a small hill and put her pencil to the paper.

"Amazing sight isn't it." Brea heard a voice from behind and turned to see a blond haired man. The man was smiling down at her. He had vivid blue eyes and a golden goatee.

"It certainly is." She replied returning the smile.

" Jack Dawson." He sat down beside her and extended his hand.

" Brea Hockley." Taking his hand in hers and giving a firm shake. She saw his eyes get big at the mention of her name.

"Are you alright, Mr. Dawson?" Could it be? Jack wondered. He had seen the girl sitting diligently sketching and something had drawn him to her. Could this girl be Rose's daughter? No! She was dead, he had checked the survivors list himself. But that curly, reddish hair, her demeanor, no, no. He was just being stupid now. He had not done this in years, allowing himself to mistake a red haired girl of being Rose or having some connection to her. And he had never went as far as to talk to them. What was he doing? He couldn't explain it but there was just something about her.

"Fine, and call me Jack." Shaking his head trying to dismiss his earlier thoughts. Besides, her name was Hockley that would mean if Rose had lived she chose Cal and that was something he jut could not accept. Regardless of this something told him he needed to get to know this girl.

" Alright Jack. You must be an artist, am I right?"

" That I am, a teacher at this school actually."

" Maybe I will be in your class." Jack smiled looking down at her sketch.

" I hope so, you are extremely talented, it would be my pleasure." Brea blushed slightly at the complement . " How long have you been an artist, Jack?"

"Since childhood, you?"

"Same. Wow it really is beautiful." She said referring to the sunset. The two just sat there watching the disappear in the horizon, oddly comfortable with each other, for two people that had just meet.

" Thank you, Jack. This was the perfect first night here. I better be going I do have class in the morning." She said standing up.

"Yes, goodnight , would you like me to walk you back to your room?" He asked.

" No, it's just right there, but I do appreciate it." She said pointing to a building not to far from them. The two walked their separate ways , both completely intrigued by the other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brea woke early the next morning, filled with excitement of the coming day.

" I hope you are just really egger for today, because if you are this much of a morning person I'm not sure we can be roommates." Emily said laughing as she woke up to find that Brea was already ready, much earlier then need be.

"Well make each day count, right?" She said grasping her sketchbook anticipating time for class to begin .

She went to my first class and was happy to see Jack.

"Come, lets sit in front. I know him." Brea said to Emily who also had this as her first class.

" The professor?"

" Yes, I met him last night."

" Good morning, everyone. I hope you're all ready to draw. I'm Jack Dawson, but please just call me Jack. Now if you are here you are committed artists. If there is one thing here that I want you to get, is that you can capture more then a person's likeness, you can capture.." Jack was interrupted by a voice

"Their soul." Brea said out loud without realizing and instinctively covered her mouth.

"No, you're completely right. You are a true artist when you can see people, if you don't understand what I mean now, maybe you will by the end." Giving her a smile. After the class was over, Jack asked Brea to stay after. Once everyone was gone Jack began to talk.

"So did you like my class so far?"

" Yes very much, sorry about interrupting earlier, I didn't mean to."

" No, don't be, it's wonderful that you understand the part of being an artist. I have a small gallery an was wondering if you would like to come with me after school today. I'd like to show you some things." Jack didn't know why he was doing this, inviting a person he hadn't even know for 24 hours to come to his gallery.

"I'd love to." Brea was surprised at her answer. She shouldn't be so egger to go off with someone she just met, but she felt comfortable with him and she wasn't going to fight it.

The rest of the day went farley quickly, and Brea met Jack in his classroom after her last class. They went to Jack's gallery and Brea was utterly amazed at Jacks work.

"Oh my, this …wow." She couldn't find the words.

"I thought you would like to come here." He said laughing at her reaction.

"Are you kidding? I could spend all day here, just looking. It's like the pictures are coming alive. You're so talented ."

"As are you. I've seen your sketches, you have a gift.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rose missed her daughter, no matter how many trips she took to take her mind off of her. It had been months since she had seen or heard from her only child. She at least hoped that meant that she was having a good time, but it didn't make her miss her any less. Rose decided she would go visit her.

" I'm going to see Brea." Rose announced the next time she saw Cal.

" Oh." Was Cal's only reply.

Rose wired Brea to tell her of her plans.

Dear Brea, coming to see you in two weeks. I will be a the Hilton room 314. Love you, see you soon.

After Rose told him see was going to visit her daughter, he came up with a plan. Cal wanted to know what that gutter rats daughter was doing and he also wanted to make sure she wouldn't decide to tell Rose of the fact that he was forcing her hand in her upcoming marriage.

" Grey, come with me." He said calling to his manservant and leading him into his study.

"Yes, sir?" Perry Grey was a short bulky man with dark features and even more dark personality. He had questionable ethics and was willing to follow Cal's demands. So Cal knew he wouldn't have any objections to his newest assignment, following Rose to Santa Monica and keep an eye on her and the little brat.

Brea was comfortable in the school. Brea had made a good friend in Emily. She had learned a lot about her new friend. She came from the middle class, her parents really didn't understand art but didn't stand in her way. They got along very well and were actually quite close. As with Emily her relationship with Jack had grown strong. They spent a lot of time together, sketching or talking about art. She knew many things about him but there were aspects of him that were still a mystery. Despite that, she was sure she did not know anyone better then him. Emily had asked what exactly their relationship was. Brea assured her it was nothing weird but couldn't categorize their bond. Everything was going well and she was trying hard not to think about the fact that it would all end in a few months.

One morning Brea woke in a haze. She felt cold but could feel the beads of sweat going down her face. Emily woke to find her friend looking deathly pale and eyes half open.

"Brea? Are you okay? " Brea only responded with a moan. She could tell she was very sick. Emily tried to think of what to do. She could only think of one thing. She rushed to Jack's class room, happy to see that he was there.

"Jack." she said in a bit of a panic.

"What?" he asked concerned,

"It's Brea, she sick."

"Let's go."

They entered the small room and looked down at Brea. She was asleep, she looked weak and pale and Jack didn't think twice about what he had to do.

" Aright, Emily I need you to find Mr. Keegan, ask him to cover my classes."

" Where are you taking her?"

" To my house, it be pretty hard to take care of her from a dorm room." He lifted her and carried her out of the room.

Jack laid her down in his spare room. He felt her forehead and felt the heat radiating from it. He got a cool cloth and attempted to lower the raging fever inside her. As a child he had had many fevers, he knew how miserable it was and only hoped she would get well soon.

It had three days and Brea wavered in and out of conciseness. Jack had fallen asleep by her side when her heard her begin to babble in her sleep.

" Daddy help, I don't want to go back, please."

" Shhh, its ok." Jack said comfortingly. Brea had told him all about her predicament with the engagement and her father forcing her hand. He urged her to stay here but she insisted she had to go back. He now knew why he had been drawn to her originally. She was trapped, just as Rose had been. From how she had described her dysfunctional family, it was quite possible that Caledon Hockley was her father and even more probable that Rose was her mother; but she had never mentioned it and her wasn't about to ask because it didn't matter to him. He was determined to help her in a way he hadn't been able to help Rose. In a way he had been given a second chance to help free a trapped sprit and nothing would stand in his way this time.

A few hours later Brea fever began to break and she opened her crystal blue eyes to see Jack at her side.

"Jack, where?" She trailed off, still a little in a haze.

"I brought you to my house." She shook her head weakly. She opened her eyes open a bit more and recognized her surrounded. When most students opted to return home for Christmas, Brea stayed and Jack insisted she spend Christmas with him. She absentmindedly played with locket around her neck. Jack had given it to her. It had a rose engraved on the front and inside was a small drawing of the sunset that Jack had done. She loved it and had not taken it off since.

" Are you hungry?"

"yes, please, could we go out somewhere, I need to feel the wind on my face?" Jack smiled knowing what she meant.

" Sure, Emily brought you some clothes go get ready then we'll go."

They went to a small café, an overcast sky above them. Jack laughed as Brea shoveled food into her starved stomach.

" What, I'm hungry." Jack only laughed harder but soon turned serious.

"Brea you need to stay here and you know it."

"Jack…" But jack cut her off.

" Just let me say something first. I know all about the reason you think you need to go back, but didn't you once tell me that your mother wants you to live your dreams? Don't you think if she knew what you were doing she'd tell you not to. I know you feel trapped but your mother obviously wants more for you then the life she lives. She wants you to be free and so do I. I care very much for you I don't want you end up like Ro, I mean I want to see you live _**your**_life. " He finished staring straight at her. Their gaze never breaking until someone caught her eye.

" oh no."

" What?" Jack asked confused.

" My mother is coming to visit, I totally forgot she wired me a couple weeks ago, but I see my father's stupid valet, probably sent to keep an eye on us. We have to go." She said grabbing Jack's hand.

" What, why."

"Because I want to make his job as difficult as possible." She said giggling.

" You are a very ornery young lady aren't you?"

" I always have been and that's why I'm staying in Santa Monica, now come on." Jack smiled at her decision. They began to ran and the valet now spotting them ensued the chase. They ran through the park, laughing as they went. The grey clouds now opened and showered upon them. After they had out run the man servant they made their way back to Jack's home.

" I think we lost him." Brea said out of breath.

" yeah, I think we did." Jack said laughing as they entered the house.

" Brea, you're sopping wet go change I don't want you to get sick , again. Jack said seriously

" you're wet too mister." She said as she went to change. Jack followed her lead and once he was changed he past the room she was changing in and heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks."

"Come Josephine in my flying machine

And its up she goes up she goes.

Balance your self like a bird on a beam.

And in the air she goes

There she goes

Up, up a little bit higher

Oh my the moon is on fire ."

Brea finished dressing and continued to sing until something caught her eye. In the open closet she saw something in the corner. Curiosity over came her and she picked it up. It was a worn portfolio. In it was a drawing recognized as Jacks works, but had never seen it before. She looked closely at the model , who was nude , laying on her side, her intense eyes staring at the artist. She looked so familiar. Se was very beautiful, curly strands of hair flowing freely around her face. A heart shaped necklace around her neck. It looked like her mother, but that could not be. She read the writing at the bottom

_In memory of my love and Titanic. April 14, 1913. JD._

She had always noticed hint of hurt in his eyes, behind that charming smile was some profound lose. Could this explain it? He had comments about losing his love in an accident many years ago but said nothing more and Brea never pushed. She suddenly felt as though she had invaded his privacy and quickly returned the portfolio back in it's proper place. She opened the door to find Jack staring at her as though he had seen a ghost.

"That song I heard you singing, where did you learn it?"

"It's my mothers favorite song, she used to sing it to me as a child." There identical blue eyes meet, they both thought of a possibility that had not entered either of their minds before. With this new possibly in there heads, neither knew what to say. Brea became very shy . She stared down at the ground, making a swift exit. Jack stared at the door He had told himself he didn't care if Cal was her father and that Rose had chose Cal over him but never occurred that he might be her father. Could Cal have found Rose after the sinking and forced her to be with him. Rose was alive, he was sure of that now. She could think him dead as he had though her, it would explain the song. He never planned to tell Brea that he knew her parents but the possibility of being he father changed that, but she deserved to know and he would tell her.

I would really like some more reviews, get some feedback before I post the next chapter. Thanks a bunch for reading Eri


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brea walked aimlessly along the pier after leaving Jack's. She had too much going through mind to return to school. She didn't feel like trying to explain this Emily if she couldn't explain it to herself. Could the woman in the drawing and her mother be one in the same? And if that was true what did it mean. Had she been on Titanic? And if so what had happened aboard that doomed ship? The sun was setting and her mind was filled with questions. Questions she could not answer on her own. She wandered back to her room, it was already late and Emily was already asleep. She laid down in her bed and drifted into sleep.

It was dark and cold, the water was lapping peacefully. She looked around at the hundreds unmoving body surrounding her. It was too quite for so many people but she did her some voices, familiar voices.

"_I love you, Jack."   
"Don't you do that, don't say your good-byes."  
"I'm so cold."  
" Listen, Rose. You're gonna get out of here, you're gonna go on and make lots of babies, and you're gonna watch them grow. You're gonna die an old... an old lady warm in her bed, but not here, not this night. Not like this, do you understand me?"  
"I can't feel my body."  
"Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me... it brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Rose. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor, Rose. Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise."  
"I promise."  
"Never let go."  
"I'll never let go. I'll never let go, Jack."  
_

Brea woke with a start, beads of sweat sticking her curly hair to her face and neck. What she had just experienced was more then a dream. She shivered, she could still feel the icy waters of the North Atlantic. All the questions she had hours earlier were now answered. She jumped from her bed and ran from her room. She ran along the pier her white nightgown blew back as she ran. Her bare feet pounding against the wood of the pier, her lungs filled with cool air. She arrived a her destination without realizing where she was headed. She knocked on the door and within a few minutes a tired and confused Jack answered.

"Come with me." She said grabbing his hand like she had the day before.

"Wait Brea, what's…"

" Please just come with me." She said beginning to run the way they had run from the valet. They ran for blocks before Brea stopped in front of a fancy hotel.

"This is it."

" This is where, Breeeea." But interrupted when, with had still intertwined she took off again. It was only until they entered the lobby that Brea realized how the must appear. In their pajamas, running through the lobby of a first class hotel, how absurd, she almost laughed but decided to pick up her pace when she heard a hotel attendant yell;

" Miss, sir stop."

They ran up the stairs to the third floor. Out of breath, she began to search for a room.

" 10, 12, 14, here it is." She said as she began to knock.

"What the hell are you doing?" But before any other words could be spoken the door opened.

" Brea, what are you doing here, are you ok?" Rose was perplexed, here was her daughter, who she hadn't seen in months, in her nightgown, sweaty and out of breath. She then saw that her hand was holding someone else's.

Rose saw a face that she believed to live only in her dreams. Could this be happening? She held tight to the door frame to keep from falling down.

Jack saw her, he was so happy. For so long he had mourned for her and here she was, vibrant as ever.

"Rose." he said breathlessly, that had nothing to do with running.

" Oh, Jack." She said embracing him

"Rose, I love you, so much," giving her a passionate kiss.

"I love you too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning after Rose and Jack had spent a passionate night together, years of feeling, finally having the chance to be expressed. They walked down to lobby hand in hand, Jack still in his pajamas. Brea was waiting for them, she couldn't help but smile when she saw them. She had quietly left leaving her parents alone. They had agreed to explain everything the next morning. After jack had changed into the clothes Brea brought, they sat down for breakfast.

" I know about Titanic." She blurted out. The two looked baffled

" Well, I think I do, I had a dream." They just smiled then preceded to tell her the rest of the story that brought them together.

"So what do we do know?" Jack asked. He looked at Rose then at Brea. Rose had told him of why she had stayed with Cal. She said she was sorry she hadn't been strong enough to keep her promise. She only asked that he forgave her. He told her that she had keep her promise, she hadn't let anyone control her. He told her that she had been so strong, to do what she had for their daughter was amazing. Jack had told her of Cal forcing Brea into marriage. They both knew what they wanted, they just needed to figure out how. They both knew Cal wouldn't make this easy.

" I don't know, but we'll figure something out." she said giving Jack a confident smile.

Cal swished the brandy in his glass, waiting for his valet, Perry Grey return from California. He had sent him to keep a watch over Rose and find out what damned girl was up to.

" Hello, Sir." Grey said as he entered a sly grin on his face.

" So what did you find out." He demanded.

" Very interesting sir, The young lady was gallivanting around with a man, then I saw Mrs. Hockley with the two of them a few days ago.

" Who was the man?" Cal asked.

" I did some investigating, he's a professor at the girls school."

"What is his name, damn it." Cal practically screamed

" His name is Jack Dawson.

Brea and Rose were in Rose's hotel room preparing to return to Philadelphia. They had decided that they should return for their things and then return back to Santa Monica and Jack. Rose told him it would be better if stayed, that she would return to him, no matter what this time.

" Mom, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about.." Rose interrupted her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

" You did what you thought was right, and if you hadn't we wouldn't be here right now, I am very proud of you." They shared a look of understanding. Both of their past decisions put to peace in that moment.

"Now lets go. I think we are both ready to officially become Dawson's." Brea said walking toward the door.

" You already are my dear."

" Well, I know I just.."

"Let me show you something." Rose went to her small jewelry box and pulled out a worn piece of paper.

Birth name Brea Jacquelyn Dawson

Mother's name Rose Dawson

Father's name Jack Dawson

This was the original draft of your birth certificate before Cal changed it. I keep it all these years, never sure if I would show it to you but now I am."

"Your last name on this?"

" I had intended to take it and begin my new life, but things changed and you became more important then any intentions I may have had. Jack was very sick for a couple of months after the sinking. He looked for me on the survivors list, but he looked for DeWitt Bukater . I wanted us to be a family, if only on this piece of paper."

"But now it's happening for real."  
" Yes it is." Rose opened the door to see Jack's smiling face, bag in hand.

" What are you doing here?"

" Going to Philly"

"Jack I told you, we can.."

" I know you can but, you jump I jump, remember?" They were all going to Philadelphia, together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rose heaved a heavy sigh as they approached the Hockley mansion. She squeezed Jack's hand

" Well, this is quite the spread." He said at the sight of the monstrosity of a house.

" But I know I've been mailed to the wrong address." Rose said giving him a knowing grin, referring to a comment he had said over a decade before.

" Are you sure you don't want me to go in there with you?"

" No, it's best if stay here it might make it easier." Rose said another deep sigh. She and Brea walked up the steps and into the house. There stood Cal his dark eyes showing his anger before he even opened his mouth.

" It seems you had quite the little reunion."

"Cal, it's over." Rose said calmly

" You told her did you, you little gutter rat! It's not over!" Cal Screamed.

" I didn't have to and besides I not yours to marry off to the highest bidder." Brea replied calmly but sternly.

" Oh, that's right you found out Dawson's your real father. How's it feel to be the daughter to a whore and a gutter rat."

" Better then being the daughter of a pathetic, money grubbing bastard."

" You little…" He lunged for her but Rose stepped in front of him. He pushed her hard to the floor and proceeded to grab Brea, slamming her against the wall. She wailed in pain as he slapped her across the face. He raised his hand to repeat the action but was distracting by Jack storming through the door.

" What made you think you could put your hands on my daughter."

" Dad!" Brea exclaimed.

" Ah, Dawson, when so many died, Astor, Guggenheim at yet here stands trash like you." He said releasing Brea, who ran to Rose's side.

" And a piece of shit like you." Jack replied coldly. The two men were now face to face. Jack threw the first punch, crashing into the side of Cal's face. He fell back slightly but the lunged towards and landed a hard punch into Jack's gut. Jack doubled over and gasped for breath.

" Jack!" Rose screamed.

" Your making this too easy Dawson, I thought it would be more of a challenge to kill you." Cal said snickering. Suddenly Jack Sprang up and grabbed for Cal's throat.

" Grey!." Cal screamed and out came Grey. He grabbed Jack from behind as Cal repeatedly punched him in the stomach and face. Rose ran up to Cal and tried in vain to get him to stop with her weaker fists. He easily Slapped her away. Just then Bea, who no one had noticed had left the room, returned. She hit Cal hard in the back with a large candlestick from the dinning room. Cal landed hard to the floor.

" Complements of the Chippewa Falls Dawson's." She said giving him another hard whack. With Cal down Jack used what strength he had left to fight off Grey. Once both men were no longer a threat, tied up, Rose and Brea went through the house getting what they needed. Rose made one last stop to the safe.

"What are you getting from there?" Jack asked

" This." Rose replied pulling out the heart of the ocean.

" Why would you want that? It was a gift from Cal."

" Because I have a certain good memory." She said giving him a kiss.

The Dawson's returned back to Santa Monica late, two days after their trip to Philadelphia. The next morning Jack was preparing breakfast with Rose by his side. The events of a few days ago still fresh in their minds.

" Do you think he'll come for us, Jack?" Rose asked seriously.

" To be honest, most likely."

" I don't think so." Brea said from the door. Her eyes big with shock, a newspaper in her hand. The front page read:

STELL TYCOON COMMITS SUICIDE

" My God." Rose exclaimed. The article told of how he was found in his home. He had put a pistol in his mouth. Rose wondered if it was because of her leaving, had he actually loved her in his own way? She later learned that the crash of 29 had hit his interests hard. Weather it was caused by Rose and Brea leaving or the money, Cal had lost.


	10. chapter 10

Epilogue

Jack tapped his pencil impatiently, thinking back on his life. How he had gotten here was still a mystery to him, but he knew it was a miracle. After Cal's suicide Jack and Rose married, just as they had intended, but something happened that they hadn't expected. The press discovered their past and the future they were trying to start. Story after story seemed to fill the pages for months. Some were true, like one about Brea calling off her wedding to Carter Rollins. Other were crazy accounts of Jack and Rose's time on Titanic, but by the birth of Sophia Elizabeth Dawson, (an ever present reminder of Jack and Rose's reunion) they faded from the pages.

"Come on, where is everyone?" Jack shouted into the house trying to get the attention of his family.

"Coming daddy." Three year old Danny said as he ran out into the yard were Jack was waiting.

"I'm ready daddy." Five year old Sophie said happily.

"You look wonderful princess!" Just then Rose emerged.

"And so do you." Jack kissed Rose softly on the lips much to the childhood disgust of their son and daughter. Just then their oldest daughter arrived.

"Oh, there you are." Rose said hugging Brea.

"Yeah, I had to finish a drawing at the gallery, Dad I mailed that portrait you asked me to."

"Thanks, Brea. Now lets get started. Rose sit down on the blanket there, Brea beside her, legs like that, out more, good. Danny in front of your mom and Sophia in front of Brea, good now try to stay still. As Jack drew his family for the annual drawing he couldn't believe it had taken sixteen years to start the family he had always wanted but looking back he wouldn't have wanted any other way.


End file.
